


瓷娃娃

by XueZhenzhu



Category: all焉 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XueZhenzhu/pseuds/XueZhenzhu





	瓷娃娃

涉及人员34511  
all嘉4p畜牲文学

“不……不行了……”

焉栩嘉浑身无力的趴到在地毯上，被强制抬起的雪白臀部红红的巴掌痕迹格外明显。

“不行了？”原本快速抽插的赵让放缓了速度一下一下的往里面顶，看似是给了焉栩嘉喘息的机会，实则是故意的折磨，每一次撞击都顶在焉栩嘉后穴同一块软肉上，“这样行不行？”

“唔……”焉栩嘉费力的用手肘支起软绵绵的身子，赵让突然放慢的挺弄节奏让他难受得很，后穴阵阵的骚痒只想被更快更狠的填满，“呜呜不行……快……快点…”

“怎么又要快了？”赵让抚摸着焉栩嘉的翘臀，听见他支离破碎的情欲音节上扬着嘴角，还想再说什么却被打断了。

“你快点干啊赵让，还玩儿上了？”夏之光不悦的开口，手中撸动着的自己的分身早就勃起蓄势待发。

赵让闻言，眼睛盯着夏之光身下却更用力更快速的撞击着焉栩嘉，颇有挑衅的意味，“可惜啊，他就一个屁眼，先到先得嘛，你自己说的，现在急什么呢，琛哥都没说话呢。”

“小琛哥都已经被舔过一次了，是吧，”夏之光眼含着狡黠的笑意看了看一旁不动声色的姚琛，“爽到了的人自然不急。”

姚琛只是笑笑没有说话。指腹从焉栩嘉的后颈沿着脊椎线向下滑一直到后穴口，沾了些赵让抽插时带出的白浊，捏着焉栩嘉的下巴伸进了他微张的口中，贴着舌头一起搅动。

焉栩嘉只顾着仰着头迷离呻吟，根本顾不上咽下的津液从嘴角滑落，晶莹剔透，配上汪着春水的失神双眸和脸颊娇艳欲滴的红晕，该是一副名为纯情与色情的名画。

“妈的。”夏之光看着焉栩嘉被干的欲仙欲死的模样，身下又硬了几分，拨开姚琛的手就握着自己的分身在焉栩嘉嘴边拍了拍示意他张嘴，“你们都爽到了，就我一个人怪可怜的，这可不公平。”

焉栩嘉迷迷糊糊抬眼对上夏之光的极具攻击力眼神，下意识的想往后缩，后穴一下子又把赵让的那根含进去更深，再一次抵到敏感点，从尾椎开始几乎遍布全身的酥麻让他天旋地转，张嘴想要惊叫出身就被夏之光逮住机会，将分身送了进来。

“靠”夏之光被含进去的那一瞬间，脱口而出的脏字实在无法确切表达他所有的感受，柔软和温暖从四面八方把他的柱头包裹，他按着焉栩嘉的头就想要更多。

“唔唔……唔”焉栩嘉根本没办法开口说话，甚至连其他音节都吐不出来，只听见吞吐间色情的含弄声和被堵住嘴时单一的喘息呻吟。

他从前后被两个人顶弄着，为了保持平衡只好朝前扶住了夏之光，却没想到被夏之光反手拉住，被带着手一只握住了夏之光的分身根部有节奏的抚慰，一只轻轻揉搓着囊袋。

不一会嘴角就湿了一片，不知道是焉栩嘉未来得及咽下的津液还是夏之光不断溢出的前精，而没流出来的就在每一次的吞吐舔弄间被咽下了喉咙。

“用力吸。”夏之光轻轻拍了拍焉栩嘉的脸，感受到分身被突然袭来的吸力紧紧裹挟时舒服的呼出了气，“真他妈会舔啊，你下面的嘴是不是也这么会吸？”说着再次对上了赵让的视线。

“等你试试，就知道了，嘶……啊”赵让掐着焉栩嘉的腰，直冲后穴的操弄似乎已经进行了很久，焉栩嘉又一次在提高的音调中痉挛着颤抖，极致的高潮时夹紧的内穴肠壁突然收紧的夹住了赵让的分身，刺激的他差点就射了出来。

“你真爽啊，赵让。”夏之光舔了舔嘴角，手抚摸揉捏着焉栩嘉的耳垂。

“你也不差啊。”赵让挑着眉，在和夏之光的对视中响亮清脆的拍了一记焉栩嘉的屁股，惹得焉栩嘉又是颤抖着想要仰起头，却被夏之光按住后脑勺来了个深喉，呜咽着挣扎。

“我觉得你们两个有一个人可以让开了。”姚琛敏锐的观察到两人之间汹涌的暗流，截断式的开口。

“小琛哥，你可以先预热起来了。”夏之光调笑的开口，眼神却满溢着尖锐的冲击，“我看赵让马上差不多了。”

不屑的嗤鼻是赵让的回答。

“来，让双手给你。”夏之光握着焉栩嘉的手腕朝姚琛摆了摆，像是主人分享自己所有物似的大方和张狂，所幸姚琛并没有和他计较太多，勾了勾嘴角倒也乐意的接受了这个“馈赠”。

焉栩嘉的手生的好看，骨节修长分明，皮肤白嫩滑皙，姚琛只是想象这样的手握住自己的下身套弄姚琛就情不自禁的咽了口唾液，牵着焉栩嘉的一只手从顶端开始慢慢的抚慰。

姚琛看着焉栩嘉被一前一后堵住两张嘴操干的失神几近抽噎的情荡模样，回想起刚刚焉栩嘉给自己口交的样子，觉得这显然是两种不一样的美，可以楚楚可怜，也可以极尽魅人。

他其实才是最早开始这场桃色游戏的。

焉栩嘉主动把他按倒在雪白的纯毛地毯上，脱下他的衣服，又哄着他帮自己脱掉碍事的衣服，绵绵的趴在他身上，从脖颈开始一路向下用湿软的粉色舌头楼下粘腻的记号，在到达内裤边缘时停住了。

抬起头望着他眼睛挑逗意味十足，再配上焉栩嘉清纯的脸，极具反差的冲击也会带来思想上的快感。

温热湿润的舌头一下一下的挑逗，在柱体苏醒后张口含住，却只是用口腔包裹着最前端吮吸，舌头顺着顶端打着旋，在听见越来越沉重的呼吸声后，焉栩嘉十分满意的笑了，手扶着就开始深入，唇边流溢出愈加粘腻的水声。

焉栩嘉喜欢在口交时抬眼，红红的鼻尖，湿润的嘴唇包裹着肉色的分身，美的浪荡又情色。

赵让就是在这个时候进来的，看见了这样的焉栩嘉，后面的一切似乎倒莫名进展的水到渠成，只是先开始享受更高极乐的人变成了急赶赶的赵让。而再之后进来才是夏之光。

“小琛哥，难为你了。”

夏之光偏爱四处故意的激怒，但姚琛不像赵让，他就是不吃这一套，目不斜视的轻笑仿佛听到的话都是过耳烟云。夏之光眼看几次攻击都被挡了下来，倒也撇了撇嘴不再找不快。只是这样下来，心思便全部放在了焉栩嘉身上。

他低头，看见焉栩嘉溢出的生理泪水湿润了眼角，不知是莫名心软还是其他什么原因，抽出分身吻上了焉栩嘉的唇。唇舌交缠间尝到了他自己的咸腥味，连带着焉栩嘉的许多唾液都被他含着咽了下来。

分离时牵出透明的津液，他用指腹拭去焉栩嘉的眼泪。四目相对，他看见焉栩嘉因为赵让的操弄而动情想要呻吟却又皱着眉头抑制，白皙的皮肤，可人的红晕，楚楚的眼神，微张的嘴巴，隐约露出的舌头，就像一只美丽漂亮的瓷娃娃。

是一碰就怕碎的瓷娃娃，可偏偏就是想去弄坏。

夏之光再次将分身送入焉栩嘉口中，心下暗动了主张破坏的念头，按着焉栩嘉的头就是连续撞击的深喉，破碎的呜咽从耳朵钻进来化作快感遍布身体的每个角落，紧紧拉扯着敏感的神经，一点一点攀向巅峰，终于在大脑一片空白的爆裂后，小腹抽搐着射出。

焉栩嘉被呛得直咳嗽，在夏之光抽身之后一下子失去重心伏倒在地上，咳的满脸通红身体无力的要向前趴，却被赵让一下子又捞了回来，对着后穴又是一阵冲刺，无法喘息无法惊叫只能被动的承受。

赵让捏住了焉栩嘉的肩膀用力往后按几乎想要把他和自己钉在在一块儿，快了终于快了。他弓起身子更加高频率且用力的操弄着红肿熟烂的后穴，身体贴合处的液体向外溅射开，拍打的声响色情而又引人入胜。

焉栩嘉止不住的摇头哭喊不要了不要了要坏了，终于在一声低吼中炽热的米色精液将焉栩嘉的后穴灌的满满当当。他倒在地毯上眯着眼抽搐痉挛，大口大口的喘着气，就像一条快要溺亡的鱼。

姚琛轻轻的拍着焉栩嘉的后背，一下一下的帮他顺着气，“慢慢来，慢慢来，嘉嘉。”

夏之光蹲下身拭净焉栩嘉嘴角的白浊，抚摸着焉栩嘉好看的脸庞，“是啊，夜晚还很长，我们慢慢来。”

“慢，慢，来。”


End file.
